1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention relate to displaying a video signal, and more particularly, to displaying a video signal in which the video resolution is adjusted and the video is displayed according to the available resources of a personal computer (PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Display systems can display video corresponding to video data input from external devices, and include personal computers (PCs), which display video on display means such as monitors.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a related art display system. In FIG. 1, a PC is shown as a display system which comprises a host device 10 and a monitor 100 as a display means.
The host device 10 displays on the monitor 100 video corresponding to video data input via a network or video data recorded on a detachable recording medium.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart explaining a process for displaying video in the related art display system. In FIG. 2, the host device 10 adjusts the resolution of the video data to a preset resolution (S210). The host device 10 then transmits the video data having the adjusted resolution to the monitor 100 (S220).
The monitor 100 decodes the video data transmitted from the host device 10 (S230). The monitor 100 determines a mode of the decoded video data, scales the video data according to the determined mode (S240), and then displays the scaled video data (S250).
In the display system, for example, a PC, the image quality can vary according to an occupancy level of a central processing unit (CPU). The occupancy level of the CPU refers to the number of tasks currently performed by the CPU, which may be checked by the Windows task manager.
Specifically, if the occupancy level of the CPU is high and if the video has a high resolution, the quality of the displayed image may be reduced. In other words, because the amount of video data transmitted to the monitor gradually increases as the resolution of video becomes higher, it is difficult to transmit video data normally when the CPU is performing other tasks.
Accordingly, if video with a high resolution is displayed when the occupancy level of the CPU increases due to other tasks, the image quality can be reduced. In the worst circumstances, it is impossible to transmit video data to the monitor, which causes a screen to become inactive. Furthermore, general users are unaware of the cause of such problems, which increases user inconvenience.